Fighting For A Life
by MY t e a r s YOUR f a u l t
Summary: Sakura didn't want to believe what she saw. She couldn't. The man on her parents window sill parted his lips and stated "Run..." So she did. this is me first time writing a fanfic so please r&r! that would really make my day!
1. Preface

**okay this is me first fanfic…but I'm incorporating songs just to make it easier for me…so please please please don't kill me!**

**Title: Preface**

**Word Count: 236**

**Author: MUSiCiSMYLiF3**

**Disclaimer: if I owned naruto sasusaku and naruhina would've already happened**

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

7-year old Sakura heard a shriek coming from her parents' bedroom. She got up from her bed and ran to her parents. It was around 12 o'clock in the morning. When she got to her parents door, she slowly reached upward toward the knob. Her hands shaking. When she opened the door she saw to her right her mother and father lying in their own pool of blood. To her left, a man sat crouched on the window sill. He had long black hair that swayed from the wind coming in through the window and bright yellow eyes. He parted his mouth and said …

"Run…" So..

She did. She ran. And ran like never before. The cold wind was nipping at her cheeks and the tears that had betrayed her and slid down her face. She couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop her. She was almost at the outskirts of Konoha when she collapsed.

* * *

**Yea I know it's short but…I did the best I could… The songs I'm gonna be using will be incorporated into the story in the next chapters! please review that would make me happy!**

**LoveLoveLove,**

**MUSiCiSMYLiF3 **

**d(///-)b**

***_MUSiC_***


	2. The Beginning

**~*HeyHey! It's Chapter Two finally! I've been having massive headaches trying to write this chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Title****: The Beginning **_(sigh…I know it's a lame title…bare with me please?)_

**Author****: EM0Ti0NALPANDA**

**A/N****: If you could read and review this chapter that would be super uberly awesome! XD (you totally just giggled at "uberly")**

* * *

"_Run." So…_

_She did. She ran. And ran like never before. She couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop her. She was almost at the outskirts of Konoha when she collapsed._

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of a monitor _beep_ing and the smell of old people and cheap cologne. She tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down because of a massive pain on her forehead. She tried to sit up again. This time, a bit slower, not wanting to cause the pain again.

Sakura turned her head toward the door when she heard it open and then close almost immediately after. It was a nurse with light brown hair balled up into a messy bun. She had dimples and thick black glasses that brought out her baby blue eyes.

"Oh! Sakura-san…I didn't expect you to be up for quite some time." The nurse said startled at first.

"H-huh?" The 7-year old looked very confused. '_What's that supposed to mean? Where the heck am I anyways?'_ she questioned herself internally. She looked around, then Sakura winced at the extraordinary pain coming from her forehead. She rubbed the bandage that covered the bloody bump on her head tenderly with the tips of her fingers.

The nurse shook her head slightly while saying, "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. One of our Anbu saw you running toward the gates. When you collapsed, he took you hear. You have a few scratches on your legs but nothing too serious, like broken bones." She gave Sakura a sympathetic look and continued, "When your wounds are healed you can check out of the hospital and leave go the orphanage."

"W-wait…orphanage…? W-why the o-orphanage." Sakura noticed she was shaking. "What about my family, where are they?"

The nurse stared incredulous look. "S-sakura-san…don't you remember? Y-your parents…" the nurse continued to stutter and stare with Sakura having no clue as to why, "T-they were murdered the night you were brought here…isn't that why you were running?"

Sakura stared as she began to breathe heavily, she barley managed to shake her head. _'No…no…no! it couldn't have happened! I-it was j-just a bad dream…_

_Wasn't it?'_

"I-i….I don't know exactly what I was running from." Sakura looked down trying to hide the tears that began over flowing. "A-all I remember are b-bright yellow eyes….an-and a strong smell of b-…."

She left the sentence hanging having just realized what she said. _'Dear Kami…please…please don't tell me that was m-my…parents…' _She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes again because she didn't want to believe the reality of what happened to her family. She took a deep breath, trying in the smallest ways to calm herself down. Soon she found herself hugging her knees. Weeping so hard she knew she was going to have a sore throat the next morning.

The nurse kept staring at her sadly the whole time…she reached out and pulled back when Sakura flinched even thought the nurse wasn't even remotely close as to trying to stroke Sakura's shoulders.

"I'll just leave you alone…" the nurse said in almost an inaudible whisper.

With that Sakura heard the door open and close once again. She was alone. She never felt so cold in her life. No one was there to sooth her and tell her everything was going to be alright….and that's what she needed most right then…

Just someone to hold her...

_~***t**_i_m**e **_s_k**i**_p_*~_

Sakura sighed as she squinted at the sun coming in through the big window that just so _happened _to be in front of her bed. She turned on her back so she was facing the ceiling. _'Last day at the orphanage' _the now 8-year old thought.

The pink haired orphan just lay there on the cold, gray bed. Something about that image just didn't seem right. Her usually laughing, smiling, spunky atmosphere collided with the orphanage atmosphere. Sure that sounds kind of cliché, but it was true. She _just didn't _belong with the gray walls and the sad feeling it gave off.

* * *

Sakura bid her "goodbyes" to the friends that she has made at her stay at the orphanage. She was on the verge of crying…_again_. But Sakura wouldn't be Sakura if she didn't cry. That's what most of her friends loved about her. She always wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Goodbye, Sayuya-chan! I'm gonna miss you so much!" Sakura whined as she hugged her best friend.

"Me, too!" said Sayuya. Sayuya was almost identical to Sakura. Almost. The only differences is that Sayuya has red-ish brown hair and dark brown eyes and she's not _as _shy as Sakura…other than that they were exactly the same. "Promise me that you're gonna write or call me soon, 'mkay?!"

"Okay, promise." Sakura put on the best smile she could considering she was tearing apart inside.

"Sakura! Honey! It's time to go!" yelled Sakura's new foster mother. She sighed as she grabbed her things and started walking toward her _mother_'s car. About half way there, Sakura looked back at all the friends she's made. Just when she was beginning to feel at home…safe and warm…she has taken away…again. They waved a small sad wave and Sakura returned the gesture with a small, weak smile. Then she continued her way onto the car.

Sakura was just about to break down into sobs when they drove away. That is, if her new _mother_ hadn't started to talk. "Now you listen to me and you listen good, okay kid!" Sakura stared in shock at the woman. All traces of sweetness gone to mars and didn't plan to come back. When the woman started to stare a mean stare at Sakura through the rear view mirror…Sakura nodded really fast and scared.

"I only adopted you because I needed someone to do the chores. If I had enough money to buy a maid, you'd still be at that darn orphanage! If you don't do exactly what I say, exactly as I say it, exactly _when _I say it… there will be more the heck to pay…you got it?!" she asked.

Sakura could only do as she did before…nod….really fast and really scared.

* * *

**okay I know it's so awful that shame shames me…but all I can do is try right?**

…**No…?**

…**.okay…**

**Super-super-uberly-ultraly thx 2 OXEYESSETTOKILLXO 4 bein me first reviewer on the first chappie which BTW I kno was short…It was a preface n I was tired…so I made it short! lol**

**HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS BTW!!!! I didn't have a super-uberly big party like I do every year (which is kinda surprising…and wierd)…**

**so I had time to write about to the part where the nurse started stuttering….when I got done writing that part in me notebook I decided to type it so I wouldn't forget later but hear I am at 4 in the morn-no…wait….pardon me 4:30 in the morning finishing it in about 2 and a half hours…it probably wouldn't have taken me this long if waited but I didn't wait and I finished…. Who knew? Lol well anyways….happy new years! Have a great 2010! R&R! pwetty pwease?**

**LoveLoveLove,**

**EM0Ti0NALPANDA**


End file.
